Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva }} The police tighten the net around Jai Singh Rathod and Roshan Sherchan, forcing them to improvise during their journey to . Kiran Rathod takes Milli Saxena to hospital, and Kush Sawant struggles with the news of his impending death. Naina Singhania involves herself in the Aditya's situation by approaching Prithvi Singhania, and Zara Owais makes a shocking discovery about Gyan. Episode guide The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. Events occur in real time. 04:00:10 passes the roadblock]] A traffic officer reports that Jai's van has been found. Pawar is climbing onto the back of the car transporter when Sonavane calls him away to get in the jeep and investigate. Salim drives onwards through the roadblock. Sonavane arrives at the van and inspects it. He tells Borade to inform the control room that it is empty. Salim drives to an empty patch of ground, and he and Roshan Sherchan remove the car from the back of the transporter. lets Girish Joshi go]] Jai pulls Girish Joshi out of the car and puts him in the cab of the transporter. He tells him that his son is in a garage on the MG Road next to Greenfield Park. He gets in the car and drives away, and Roshan questions why Jai let Girish live. Jai notes that Girish is watching their car leave, which he says is part of his plan. Girish removes his gag and exits the cab. leaves his house]] Kiran Rathod is driving to the hospital, asking Milli to hang on. She arrives and gets Milli out of the car, carrying her inside. Elsewhere, Inder Saxena is on the phone to the police, describing his car and saying Kiran kidnapped his daughter. He looks down at his unconscious wife, before wiping his shirt and leaving. Mishra leads Shibani Mallick to the conference room, and they pass Naina Singhania on the way. Naina asks Mishra why Shibani is there, and he tells her he is sorry and leaves. Naina then speaks to Khosla on the phone, asking if he has anything, and he tells her that Roshan has escaped from jail. flags down a car]] On a remote road, Girish Joshi flags down a car and takes the driver's phone. He calls Commissioner Amre and tells him the make and number of Jai's car, saying they are heading to . He asks for a team to pick up his son, which Amre agrees to. and Roshan switch vehicles]] At a toll point, Sudeep briefs the other soldiers on Jai's car. Elsewhere, Salim parks by a small hut, and Jai asks Gyan Thakkar if he has uploaded a form yet. Gyan says he doesn't have enough bandwidth, so Jai tells him to send it as soon as possible. They then get into an ambulance that is in the hut, and drive away. 04:10:09...04:10:10...04:10:11...04:10:12... 04:17:10 briefs Aditya and his staff]] Shibani Mallick explains to the conference room that Joshi helped Jai and Roshan as his son was taken hostage. Aditya notes that Jai has been in a similar situation before, and perhaps that is why he is acting how he is, but Shibani confirms that Jai's family is not in danger. Prithvi gets a call, but mutes it and apologises. Aditya asks Shibani why she thinks Jai is doing this, and Shibani says Jai would never betray his country. Zakaria asks if Shibani is being blinded by her loyalty to Jai. Zara Owais complains to Mihir that she doesn't have any clear instructions since Shibani left. She says Gyan is meant to be their senior officer but is spending all his time on personal calls. She says she will file an official complaint when Shibani returns. In the ambulance, Jai changes into doctor's clothes and lies Roshan on a stretcher with a mask on his face. , Prithvi and Arekar plan their next move]] Aditya, Prithvi and Arekar are in a meeting, and Prithvi mutes another call from "AM". Arekar says air traffic control and all of Pune's law enforcement are looking for Roshan, then takes his leave to update Mr Maneshinde. Prithvi expresses his doubt about informing Maneshinde, but Aditya explains they are in a coalition government and Maneshinde needs to be updated. Prithvi receives another call, and Aditya looks curiously at him. Officers are searching vehicles at the toll point, as Jai's ambulance approaches. They are stopped, and Gyan is calling Jai's phone. He is 17% through uploading the form, so taps some keys and increases his bandwidth. Salim explains to the officers that the Home Minister's chief secretary is in the ambulance with a kidney failure, and they need to get to Mumbai for a transplant. The officer goes to check if they have received the security clearance form, and the other officer says they haven't. makes it through the toll point]] Gyan's form is 70% uploaded, so he calls the toll plaza claiming to be from Pune control room. He speaks to the officer and says that the ambulance needs to be let through, and the clearance form is on the police server. The officer goes to check, and Jai readies his gun. The officer still can't see the form, and it is 95% uploaded. Gyan taps some keys and asks him to check again, and the officer sees it. He tells the ambulance to go through. Roshan removes his mask and starts laughing as the ambulance makes its way to Mumbai. In a secluded room, Kush Sawant is tested by doctors in hazmat suits. He asks what they are doing, but they do not answer. Officers have located Jai's abandoned car, and one of them informs Amre that they can see the tyre tracks of a bigger vehicle leaving the scene. tries to get medical help for Milli Saxena]] In Margaret Hospital, Kiran is explaining to the nurses that she doesn't know Milli's medical history as she just found her passed out. The nurse tells Rahul to admit Milli and call Dr. Parmar. Kiran fills out a form. tells ATU staff what to do]] Sudeep explains to his men that Jai and Roshan have changed vehicle again. He asks if any vehicles have passed without being checked, and an officer reports that the ambulance carrying the senior official was not checked. He shows Sudeep the clearance forum, and Sudeep calls Zara at the ATU to confirm that they sent the form. Zara says ATU did not send it, and Sudeep tells her that Jai and Roshan are in the ambulance headed for Mumbai. She hangs up and informs the floorplate, telling them to check the camera footage, then calls Shibani. On the expressway, Salim gets a call from Gyan warning him that the ATU know their vehicle and location. Salim says they are 10 minutes from the pick-up point, but Gyan says he can't do anything to help them from now on. In the hospital, Dr. Parmar checks Milli and says she will be fine if she sleeps for a few hours. Kiran asks the nurse if she will be alright, then leaves the room. gets angry with Shibani]] Shibani is informed of Roshan's escape, and passes this onto Aditya. Aditya is angry, but Shibani says that helicopters are patrolling the expressway. Omprakash Khurana says they need to stop them entering Mumbai at any cost, and Zakaria says Shibani has failed. Prithvi dismisses her, telling her to catch the ambulance, and Zakaria asks for a word in private with Prithvi. Jai tells Salim they need to get rid of the ambulance, and they notice a helicopter overhead. The chopper shoots at them, and Salim drives into a tunnel at speed. Inside, he parks the ambulance and Jai and Roshan get out. Jai tells Salim to continue the chase to give them time to escape, and Salim salutes him before driving onwards. Jai and Roshan run back out of the tunnel as the helicopter flies down to chase the ambulance. has a word with Prithvi]] Prithvi calls Antara Mane Shinde back and she says she just wanted to hear his voice. Naina then enters Prithvi's room and he tells Antara he will call her back. Naina asks Prithvi his opinion on Roshan's escape, and Prithvi asks how she knows. She claims to have her sources, and begins planning how to handle the news in the press. Prithvi is just focussed on catching Roshan but Naina says he needs to think ahead further than that. She asks him to put aside their differences and team up to help Aditya. Prithvi refuses, saying she cannot be involved in any policy decisions on Aditya's order. She leaves, telling him that politics is not child's play. In a wooded area, Jai and Roshan make their way through the trees. Jai calls Gyan to update him on his location, and Gyan directs him to alternate meeting point. Gyan says Haroon wants confirmation Roshan is free, so Jai takes a selfie with him as proof. receives proof that Roshan is free]] Gyan receives the picture and calls Haroon, sending him the picture and Roshan's location details. An agent enters Gyan's room, saying Zara is looking for him, so he deletes the picture and leaves. However, a message remains on his computer asking if he wants to delete the image. Haroon is updating Vasu by phone, then shows the picture of Roshan to Maya. He wonders how Roshan will react when he hears about them being together. He hugs Maya, who looks concerned. Gyan asks for an update from Zara, and she tells him everyone is checking the camera footage. She then discovers a malfunction in the main socket of server 3, so goes to the server room to fix it. Gyan watches her go, then asks Mihir for a status update on Kush Sawant. tells Kush about his condition]] On his medical bed, Kush coughs and splutters. Outside, Sunny Mehta and Naman Dixit watch him, and he asks what he is doing there. Sunny explains that Mitali is in an adjacent room, and Kush's parents are coming to meet him. He asks if he is going to die, and Sunny says they are doing everything to reduce his pain and he needs to stay calm. Kush begins to cry. greets Vasu and Balraj]] Jai and Roshan reach the road, and Roshan asks why he is doing this. Jai says Haroon is paying him 250 million Rupees, and explains that he has changed with time. Roshan says he has not changed since being arrested. A truck then pulls up, and Roshan greets Vasu and Balraj. Roshan climbs into the back of the truck, and offers Jai a hand before demanding his gun and phone. He smashes the phone and everyone climbs into the back of the truck. takes Zara at gunpoint]] In the server room, Zara notices the delete message on Gyan's computer. She dismisses the message and sees the selfie of Jai and Roshan, as well as the tracking screen. Someone enters the room, and she thinks it is Mihir, but comes face to face with Gyan. He says he forgot to delete some files, then pulls a gun and reminds her that the room is soundproofed. She tries to grab a phone but he orders her to sit down, and then grabs some tape. Kadam and another police officer notice Inder Saxena's car outside the hospital, so go inside to check out the CCTV. is kidnapped]] Gyan deletes the image as Zara remains silent, taped to her chair. Gyan leaves, locking the door and overriding the access code with his thumbprint after he goes. Inside the truck, Vasu tells Roshan his brother wants to speak to him but they have no signal. Roshan reminisces with Vasu and Balraj about their past escapades. He then drinks some water and looks threateningly at Jai. In the hospital, the officers ask the receptionist about Kiran, explaining the kidnappin charges, and Kiran notices them. Kadam goes to find Milli and the officer tells the receptionist to get security to locate Kiran. 04:47:03...04:47:04...04:47:05...04:47:06... 04:54:05 calls Aditya]] In her office, Devyani Bhowmick calls Aditya and asks if everything is alright. Aditya asks about her day, and Devyani says she has a meeting with the Dean and will call him as soon as the meeting is over. Aditya says he is very busy, but she says she will come over anyway. is excluded from the meeting]] Prithvi tells Aditya that Naina had mentioned how to keep the Party's image intact with the media. Aditya tells him to relax and focus on a contingency plan with the CM and Commissioner's office in case the virus spreads. Aditya speculates the danger is not over. Shibani then approaches, but Prithvi sidelines her and leads Aditya into a meeting room without her. is knocked unconscious]] Back in the truck, Roshan announces that he cannot believe the man who locked him up then set him free. Vasu vouches that Jai has been working with them for 6 months, but Roshan says a leopard cannot change its spots. He says as long as Jai is alive, he cannot be at peace. He then starts kicking Jai, and tells him he has an iron rod in his leg due to the government. He taunts Jai, before attacking him again and smashing him into a crate. Vasu stops Roshan, as Jai lies unconscious on the floor of the truck. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Vineet Sharma as Salim * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Deepak Shah as Commissioner Amrish Amre * Abhijit Sinha as police officer * Ajay Tiwari as checkpoint guard * Rajesh Khera as Sudeep * Dinesh Shetty as Haroon's man * Dungardan Singh as truck driver Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . Kiran Rathod's storyline is from . See also * 4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) Day 207 207